mega_mindfandomcom-20200213-history
Metro Man
Metro Man, another alien refugee from the Glaupunk Quadrant, is the adopted son of Lord and Lady Scott, a retired superhero and Megamind's initial arch-nemesis of good (later to be 'replaced' by Tighten). He, like Megamind and Minion is the last member of his species. When he was still an infant, his home planet was destroyed by a black hole. Before the planet was absorbed, his parents sent him off the planet in an escape pod to Earth, where he 'landed' (after knocking Megamind's pod off-course) under the Christmas tree of the Scotts' home. Growing up, he constantly craved attention and praise, which caused him to (unwittingly) ruin Megamind's chance of having a better life. History Background Metro Man's origins are similar to Megamind's, his home planet was destroyed by a black hole and his parents sent him off into space in a golden escape pod to save him, during his trip he crashes against baby Megamind's escape pod until his own pod gracefully landed in a wealthy family home, right under a Christmas tree. As Metro Man (his alias was never given in the movie) was growing up, he was gifted with everything he could ever want. He attended the same school as Megamind was 'permitted' to attend where he "amassed a gigantic army of soft-headed groupies" (earned his first fans, including the teacher) by using his abilities to win their favor, often at the expense of Megamind. After Metro Man 'forced' Megamind to take up villainy, blowing a raspberry at the blue youth as he was carted off in the prison bus, he took the schoolhouse away to another (at the time undisclosed) location. Years passed and Metro Man became a sensation among Metro City, earning a museum of all the times he and Megamind had battled throughout the years, complete with a giant spinning likeness of himself holding a giant gold sphere. Throughout the years, Metro Man has battled and defeated Megamind dozens of times, which earned him the praise and love of the people of Metro City. Present time In his final battle against Megamind (which was, in truth, a trap for Metro Man), he faked his own death in order to escape the superhero life. This, inadvertently, forced Megamind (after lots of "running rampant through the streets") to create "Titan" (who later renames himself "Tighten") to replace him. After his alleged death he retreated to his personal sanctuary, located beneath the relocated schoolhouse from his youth. Where he took up the name "Music Man" instead, purely so he could keep the logo and initials. (much to the confusion/chagrin of Megamind and Roxanne). He advises Megamind that when evil appears, good will rise up to stop it, telling Megamind that in order to defeat Titan, he will have to become the hero himself. During the final battle, Megamind briefly used Metro Man's appearance to fool Tighten into thinking that he's facing the city's favorite hero. Later, Music Man (disguised) silently congratulates him at the inauguration of the Megamind Museum. Megamind: The Button of Doom Music Man is not seen but is mentioned and heard singing when Minion turns on a radio. Appearance Metro Man is tall, very muscular (his biceps are 25” in diameter http://www.kidshype.com.au/megamind-fun-facts), has black hair with grey sideburns and light blue eyes. After his retirement he grew a beard and didn't seem to pay much attention to his appearance either, although it is most likely intentional so people won't recognize him. As a baby he had dark brown hair, which turned black as he grew older, he was also considerably bulky and bigger than Baby Megamind, implying that Metro Man is at least a few months older than him. His superhero costume is white and beige with a big "M" on the chest, and a white cape. When he came to Earth he wore a white and gold onesie with a planet like Saturn on the right side of the chest. Personality From a very young age, Metro Man had an arrogant attitude as shown when he blows a raspberry at the infant Megamind when they both arrived on Earth and later when Lady Scott is tickling him he smacks her hand away and shakes his finger at her in a flirty way. As a child, he showed signs of being the typical "spoiled rich kid" and never missed an opportunity to show off his powers in order to soak up attention from his teacher and classmates, during the time that Metro Man and Megamind went to school together Metro Man (then known as "Metro Boy") made sure everyone saw him as the "bad boy" after Megamind failed to make popcorn with his invention and accidentally set it on fire, possibly so that he couldn't steal his spotlight. He blatantly bullied him and even got his classmates to bully him until Megamind was expelled from the school for setting off a paint bomb. During his time as Metro City's hero, Metro Man did about everything to get attention from posing for photos holding his then nemesis by the collar and/or holding Roxanne after his many victories against Megamind to carelessly juggle babies around before tossing them back to their parents until he grew tired of doing what everyone expected of him to be and decided to fake his own death in order to retire from being a superhero and do something he wanted to do: become a musician, not caring about what Megamind could do to the city. He silently praised his "little buddy" of his change at the Megamind Museum. Powers and Abilities Metro Man has useful superpowers such as flight, durability, heat vision, super speed etc. Similar to Superman. Unlike Superman, Metro Man can see through lead, this proven when Music Man sang, "I have eyes that can see, right through leeeaaaaaaaaaad." Relationships Metro Man's Image Gallery Trivia *According to the original Master Mind script, Metro Man's civilian name is Wayne Scott although it is unknown whatever or not it was changed. *He has canonical features that make him look like famous youtuber, Markiplier. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Characters With Capes